Fairy Tales: The Child of The Moon
by AyaXX7
Summary: Follow the four founders as they fought against obstacles and make new friends on their journey to save a life. contains your favorite HP characters from the past, present, and future gen who will be appearing along the way. Plot my own! Enjoy! ;
1. Prolouge

_A.n/:  
I don't know how many books i'm planing on here, but hopefully more than 2 :) and well the plot is mine though obviously, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
__The story will be based on Andromeda as the narator telling the story while the others just listen in, or to some, cut in between to make some sort of smart coment -noting to James and Fred_- _but other than, enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Lea :)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

"Good Evening" Andromeda said as she stepped out of the floo. She dusted herself off of the soot and peered around the beautiful living room at the burrow to see if anyone was in the room.

Hugo, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book, jumped up surprised at her sudden appearance.

"GRAMMA MEDA!" Hugo said beaming brightly after he got over the slight shock. He quickly ran over to her, after tossing his book on to the sofa and hugged her. He was quite tall for his age, lanky figure, and big nose. All-in-all he looks as much as his father, Ron. The difference was only that he has inherited Hermione's hazel eyes, ears, and hair.

"How are you Hugo?" Andromeda asked affectionately as she embraced the youngest male Weasley.

"Brilliant! And guess what! I'm on the team! As a keeper too!" He said excitedly.

"And dad got me a new broom for it! And oh! Will you be telling us a new story again?"

Andromeda just chuckled at the boy's fast pace talking and enthusiasm–witch is so much like his mother– and nodded.

"Only, if you call the others." She said.

And in no time at all, Hugo bolted out of the room eagerly, "MUM! SHE'S HERE! GRAMMA MEDA'S HERE!" he yelled.

"Hugo honey, please don't start yelling around would you? It's turning in to a bad habit of yours, and honestly. This house could use a lot less yelling around here dear and— Oh no. Gin! THE TURKEY IS BURNING!" cried Hermione franticly in the kitchen.

"Calm down Hermione—"

"But it's burnt Ginny! We won't be able to save it now." She groaned.

"Are you a witch or not?" came Ginny's voice filled with amusement. Andromeda could just imagine her rolling her eyes at the witch.

"Honestly. For someone so smart, you could be such an idiot sometimes."

"Oh shut up," Hermione blushed.

"Oh come on mum! She's here! She's here! She's here!" Hugo's slightly muffled voice said from the other room.

"Hugo. Calm down, who's here? Andromeda?" came Ginny's voice.

Shuffles were heard from the dining room across the hall as people were bustling about.

A few moments later Ginny came in to the living room. She greeted her and gave her a hug. They chatted for a little bit before she excused herself,

"Let me get mum." She said as she ran off.

A few moments later came in Molly. Plump-motherly-lovable, Molly. The Weasley matriarch clad in her maroon dress and apron that slightly covered in flour.

"Oh Dromeda! Good to see you dear. Glad you made it just in time!" said Molly as she bustled in, wiping her hands on her apron. Molly then came over to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Thank you Molly, How are you?"

"Just fine! Just fine like I always am! Tea dear? How about lunch?" asked Molly, as she and Andromeda sat on the sofa that was previously vacated by young Hugo.

"No it's quite alright, Molly. I've had lunch before coming here at Diagon Alley with Kingsley and McGonagall. " Andromeda said politely.

A door was banged loudly upstairs and Hugo's muffled voice was heard after. "GUYS! GUYS! GRAMMA MEDA'S HERE!" he cried excitedly.

"WHERE!" came two synchronized voices that she knew so well belonged to the new set of pranksters, James and Fred. Ever since they were little, it's seems like they were born to continue the legacy of their past pranksters. Though George was proud, he was to blame for planting those mischief buds into their head, and the women never forgave him for it.

"I don't know what to do with them anymore." Molly sighed, "I'm sorry about the entire ruckus dear." She apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it by now." Andromeda smirked.

There was an explosion upstairs, Molly groaned while Andromeda just laughed softly, she got a feeling it would happen sooner or later when Hugo came barging in on the two. The same thing also happened the last time she came. But it was Lily who came in on them, not Hugo.

Angelina soon came running through the halls looking livid, swearing under her breath something about a ruined cake. She stopped for a few minutes to greet Andromeda kindly when she passed her and Molly, then continued her mission running up the stairs to 'hit-some-sense' to the two young pranksters.

"FRED! JAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING-!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WE SWEAR!"

There was a long train of yelling, and after two loud muffle thumps and groans. Angelina came down soon after. Still looking quite livid, but calmer nonetheless.

"What was it this time?" Molly sighed.

"They tried to combine the Dung Bombs and Filibuster Firework with bloody Whiz-Bangs! WHIZ-BANGS! They could have us all killed!"

"Come on now love!" said George as he rounded up the corner from the garden and wrapped an arm around Angelina's waist. "You remember those Whiz-Bangs! It's harmless! And you got to admit the toads face was priceless you know?" he kissed her cheeks, but Angelina shove his arm away and punched his arm quite hard.

"Harmless my Bloody ar–"

"Angelina!" Molly interjects warningly.

"Angkor!" she cried frustrated. "I swear to Merlin, George Weasley, I will castrate you and make sure you will never be able to touch me again for the rest of your life if you don't stop getting them any more ideas as it is!" she threatens.

George, though a bit nervous, just chuckled at his wife antics, "Sure thing love." He said. Grinning sheepishly thou there was still a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"The house could have burned down! Last time they managed to destroy the chicken coop!"

"Well at least the chickens survived and—"

"GEORGE!"Angelina hollered.

"Just pulling at your wand, dear!" George said hastily, not wanting to be at the end of her wand. Or her fist.

Andromeda just sat there looking amused as she watches Angelina continuing her train of rants while George is trying to apologize. Molly just shook her head as she excused herself and went back in to the kitchen to get the other adults and the other kids. A few seconds later; Lily and Hugo came running in.

"See! I told you she's here!" said Hugo.

Lily just rolled her eyes at him. "I know Hugo, I wouldn't be shocked if the whole of England knows by now. Besides gramma Molly just told me about it before you came in to my room. And hello Granny!" Lily cried happily as she spotted Andromeda on the couch.

"Hello there Lily" Andromeda smiled as she gave the miniature Ginny a long big hug and a kiss to her cheeks witch she returned. Hugo sat down next to Andromeda and Lily the other, and the three of them started to talk animatedly about school stuff and Quidditch, when Al came bursting in, followed in soon after by Rose and Scorpious.

"Al slow down or you'll trip!" Rose warned.

**Crash**

"Ow! Bloody hell!"

"See! I told you! That's what you get for not listening to me." Rose huffed putting her hands on her hips; Scorpious stifled his laughter as he watched Al scowl and looking quite embarrassed.

"Well it's not like I wanted to fall and make a fool out of my self… that's Teddy's job…" he muttered. Scorpious offered him his hand, and he took it gratefully as Scorpious helped him up.

"I swear they are turning into the golden trio." whispered George to Molly who had returned from the kitchen.

Andromeda chuckled as Angelina –who had stopped her train of rants after George silenced her with a kiss long before– shook her head amused at her nieces antics. Molly though, scowled at George's statement. As she now knew a few major of Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's adventures in their past years at Hogwarts.

The three teenagers came over to Andromeda and gave her a hug; they settle down on the couch close by, with Rose in the middle. Rose then decided to continue to scold Al, staring down quite disapprovingly at him with a well known Hermione-ish look on her face while Al just scratched the back of his head, looking down and a bit sheepish. Scorpious on the other hand just shook his head giving a pitying look to his friend. He too often got the ends of Rose's Scolding.

One by one people sated to enter the living room. Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Audrey and Percy were the first. Followed in next by Charlie who returned from Romania for Christmas, Bill and Fleur, Louis who entered with Lorcan and Lysander, Roxanne, Molly II and Lucy, Hannah's daughter Alice who was chatting with James, and Dominique who was arguing with Fred over who gets to sit on the single arm chair near the fireplace.

"I swear." said Ron as he squeezed in to the packed living room with Draco.

"Look at her! Rose is becoming more like 'Mione each day. Unbelievable." He said shaking his head. A nostalgic look was on his face.

"What's so bad about that weasel?" asked Draco, good-naturedly as they walked in looking for a seat with his wife, Astoria, right behind him talking to Hermione.

After the war, the relationship between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco became quite civil. The three gradually became closer ever since Scorpious was best friends with Rose and Albus after their first year. And the fact that Draco was also a fan of the Chudley Cannons –much to the Amusement of the Potters, Hermione, and Astoria– did not go unnoticed by Ron when he saw Draco carrying their latest team poster. Seeing as how Draco and Ron were at each others throat in their Hogwarts years, it was quite amusing how they became fast friends afterwards. But they still stick on calling each other 'weasel' and 'ferret'. Guess old habits die hard.

"No, ferret. Nothing's bad about it. It's just well… it got me thinking lately."

"Of what?"

"Well you know 'Mione right? She's that entire know-it-all and follow-the-rules thing. And Rose is the same!"

"So?" asked Astoria, the topic seems to catch her and Hermione's attention out of their conversation.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Astoria curiously.

"No! I mean yes! It's a good thing. I guess. But what I mean is look at the similarity of the situation! We – me and Harry – depended on her, like Al and Scorp depended on Rose!"

"And the problem is, Ronald?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well you always get into a little trouble in the end with us right?" said Ron. Harry, Ginny, Neville and George snorted at this.

"Second year you got your self petrified. And Rose almost fell off the Astronomy Tower on her second year—"

"Astronomy Tower!" gasped Molly completely shocked and horrified. Rose cringed as Albus and Scorpious winced. They also tried their hardest to avoid the Weasley matriarchs pointed look that demanded explanations.

"—It's the Trio-Jinx I tell you!" exclaimed Ron.

"Trio-Jinx?" Scorpious asked raising an eyebrow. Rose just blushed at her father and Al started to chuckle.

"The what?" Harry asked looking amused, after turning around from his previous conversation with Charlie.

Hermione scoffed rolling her eyes, "Honestly Ron, what in the name off—"

"There's also the Twin-Like-Jinx!" said Ron cutting her off.

Andromeda just sat there raising an eyebrow. All around the room everyone including herself everyone had stopped and just listened in their conversation completely amused.

"He's gone bonkers!" whispered Bill, Charlie just laughed beside him and nodded.

"After Uncle Gideon and Fabian! There's Sirius and Harry's dad. Fred and George. And then there's James and Fred!" he exclaimed.

James and Fred just grinned at each other while Alice, who sat between them, shook her head fondly.

"You know Ron, my two son's are twins, and they are not pranksters." Said Luna dreamily, entering the room hand-in-hand with her husband, Rolf.

"Good evening Andromeda, I see the Nargles had avoided you since the last time we've met!" said Luna airily as she bent down and gave her a hug.

"Why yes dear Luna, I've been wearing that radish necklace you gave me before." Andromeda replied as she smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"Well" said Ron turning over to Luna soon after.

"They might not be the one putting it on action, but they are the masterminds behind few of James and Fred's pranks most of the times you know!"

"And pray tell ickle Ronniekins. How you got hold of that knowledge?" asked George wriggling his eyebrows.

"W-well I uh…" Ron started to stammer.

"Well?"

"Well I just know it!" Ron huffed turning slightly red in embarrassment. Everybody who was in the room laughed. Hermione though just shook her head and was looking quite amused at her husband antics.

After the whole room soon have calmed down, they waited for the last two arrivals. Two pops from Apparation was heard in the entrance hall followed by a crash and a groan.

"Teddy." Everyone said in a chorus.

"And Victoire!" said the first Ravenclaw Weasley as she entered the room with a turquoise haired boy, also known as Teddy Lupin.

"Err... Arthur, I'm sorry for breaking that vase of yours." Teddy said sheepishly as his hair slowly turning in to a slight shade of bluish-pink. "It's fixed though!" he said hastily when he saw him raise his eyebrow.

"No its fine my boy, well come on now! Sit down! You were always Dora's son, so I've never really cared if you broke something." Arthur said cheerfully.

Teddy nodded, smiling brightly and led Victoire to Andromeda; Teddy hugged his grandmother as Victoire gave Andromeda a quick kiss to the cheeks and a beautiful smile.

Victoire then joined Fleur, Audrey, and Ginny on the couch. Harry sat on the floor comfortably leaning on Ginny's leg on the sofa as Teddy perched on the armrest next to Victoire. Molly now sat on the single armchair the one Dom and Fred were fighting over– with Arthur perched on the arm rest like Teddy. Astoria, Hermione, Luna, and Hannah sat on the couch across from them; their husbands have each conjured a chair for themselves.

The rest of the kids sat on the comfortable brown rug in the center of the room, while George, Angelina, Bill, Charlie, and Percy sat on the windowsill close by and waiting for her to start.

"Well go on now Dromeda! We're not getting any younger here you know!" Arthur joked as he grinned at her.

"Well you should know that, wouldn't you Arthur?" Andromeda joked back as everyone chuckled. "Now, shall we begin?" she said as she smiled looking around the room fondly.

* * *

_**To Be Continued~  
****R&R**_


	2. The Appearance

**Chapter 1: The Appearance**

**

* * *

**

**Long ago in Europe, there was a land beyond the hills ruled by an old wise King called Merlin in his kingdom of St. Rawgoh. **

"_Hogwarts!" James, Fred, Al, Scorpious, and Rose exclaimed at the same time in a singsong voice._

"_Huh?" asked Lily confused. A few adult and children also looked on puzzled._

"_Ah, I see. If you read it backwards, turns into Hogwarts." Lucy explained after she figured it out. _

_Everyone murmured in understanding, Andromeda smiled and continued on._

**His people loved him dearly. He was their teacher, their leader, their king.**

**But when the old king grew older, he felt that it was time for him to choose his successor. **

**He decided to pick four out of his many young apprentices. They happens to be his four most loyal, brave, intelligent, and most resourceful amongst all.**

**Godric The Brave, **

"_GO GRIFFINDOR!" the Griffindor children cheered._

**The Intelligent Roweena,**

_Luna, Rose, Lysander, Victoire, and Louis smiled proudly at the mention of their house._

**Salazar The Great, **

_Scorpious, Al, and Lucy grinned._

**and Loyal Lady Helga. **

_Hannah smiled while Lorcan, Alice, and Molly II high fived each other and grinning proudly, not caring the fact that people often look down on their house._

**The Old King taught them everything they need to know to run the Kingdom, and he grew fond of them to the extend adopting them as his own sons and daughters. **

**3 years later, the four soon to be leaders, worked in harmony together with the guidance of the old king. But as the years past by the king grew ill, and was no longer fit to guide them.**

"_Poor king…" said Lily frowning._

**The day came when the old king had to leave them. The whole kingdom mourned deeply over the lost of their king. The four leaders were devastated; they lost their great mentor, their leader, their **_**father**_**. But they vowed to continue his legacy to care for the kingdom. **

**9 years have passed after the Kings death. And the four now ruled the Kingdom together side-by-side. Godric leads the army, Salazar was in command of the Kingdoms Financials and Political matters, Roweena worked on educational matters of the kingdom, While Helga tend to the people as head healer and potion mistress to keep them in top shape, healthy, and happy.**

**But one dark stormy night as the four leaders were discussing on their work for the year, a sudden burst of energy engulf the room and burst down the windows.**

"_Huh?" Alice asked perking up._

"_What the—?" asked Al._

**"****Bloody hell! What is going on here!" Godric yelled. He stood up as well as the others and unsheathed his sword. He clumsily stumbled back by the force of the wind and fell down to the floor. **

"_Wow he sounded so much like dad!" Hugo exclaimed._

_The whole room erupted in laughter on how true that statement was. _

"_Do not..." he muttered. His face turning slightly pink out of embarrassment._

**The wind blew out all the candles and the sound of thunder echoed throughout the entire castle. **

**"****Lumos" Helga muttered flicking her wrist.**

"_That's strange…" Louis muttered as his eyebrow scrunched up in confusion._

"_Flicking her Wrist? Doesn't she have a wand?" asked Roxanne confused._

"_Before the first wand was made, wizards and witches used wandless magic my dear." Arthur explained._

"_But that's not possible." Rose said confused. _

"_As far as I know, in Hogwarts, A History, the four founders already got their wands by that time. Didn't it say that Roweena Ravenclaw's wand being exhibited in the French International Wizarding Museum?" she asked her mother._

"_Why yes it is. I've seen it my self when I went to France with my parents. The wand was verified, and it was indeed Roweena Ravenclaw's." Hermione confirmed, smiling proudly at her daughter._

"_Your right mate" Harry whispered to Ron._

"_She's definitely a mini Hermione." He chuckled._

"_Told you didn't I?" Ron muttered shaking his head slightly._

**But nothing happened, after a few more tries she gave up and huffed. **

"_Hah! Look at that! 'Huffed' the 'Hufflepuff' get it?" said James looking a round. Fred just stared at him, his lips twitching slightly._

"_Mate. You're pathetic." Fred II stated._

_George snorted at that, the same ironic line that Fred said when he lost his ear._

**"****Well, is everyone alright?" asked Helga as she Helped Godric to his feet. Roweena and Salazar nodded in confirmation and stood on their guard.**

"_Do you know what Mad-eye would say if he was still here with us?" asked George grinning._

"_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" all the people and the order members that knew him laughed._

**The storm had stopped all too suddenly and an aerie silent was cast upon them. The four leaders looked around warily before a flash of bright silvery light appeared and floated down to the center of the room before them**

"_A Patronus?" Hermione asked confused._

**and took on a form of a small ghostly pale child in a light white dress, her hair was long and silver as it glowed brightly and whipping gently around her as if on water.**

"_A ghost of a Veela pe'aps?" asked Fleur raising one of her silvery blonde eyebrows._

"_Non, every ghost are the same, gray and slightly transparent. They do not glow. And I don't think she's a Veela, but perhaps a water nymph? The description is similar?" Victoire pointed out._

**The child opened her eyes to reveal them glowing silver.**

"_Or maybe neither." said Luna in an airy voice._

"_You know what it is?" Neville asked as he eyed her curiously._

"_I've got a hunch." She replied, smiling mysteriously._

_Everyone just sat there staring at her, waiting for her to continue. But alas she just sat there smiling. _

_And after a while they figure she wouldn't continue so they just shrugged in disappointment and let Andromeda to continue._

**The four leaders just stood there on guard, thou still at shock at the sudden appearance of the girl. Roweena was the first to snap out of her shock and took in the girl before them.**

**"****Who are you child? What do you seek?" she asked wisely in her authorized voice.**

**The small child turned her head towards her; she glided over gently in midair to her and reached out her ghostly pale silvery hands towards her. A strong hand suddenly grabbed on the child's smaller wrist seconds before it reached Roweena.**

**It was Salazar.**

"_What is that man doing? He better not hurt the child!" huffed Molly._

"_Come on now mum!" said Ron._

"_The child is probably just some kind of ghost, it wouldn't hurt her" he snorted._

"_But she's just a child!" said Molly frowning deeply. Arthur on the other hand put his arms around his wife and tried to soothe her down._

**The child turned to look at him with empty emotionless silver eyes, she opened her small mouth and spoke some ancient language before Salazar was suddenly thrown back by some large invisible force and crashed on top of the table. **

"_A powerful child mum." Charlie and Bill said snickering._

**Helga gasped and Godric quickly stood in front of her, sword in hand and ready to strike, but not being able to.**

"_Ring any bells?" Harry asked Ron from across the room grinning._

_Ron shivered, "Shut up, Harry." Ron muttered recalling a certain memory when they were __Horcruxes hunting._

**Roweena, however, just stood there, her eyes were wide, shocked at the sudden burst of power from the child. But she quickly got over her shock and stood her grounds. Staring intently at the child, wondering what she was planning to do.**

**The child turned back her attention to her and placed her cold airy palms on Roweena's cheeks.**

**A sudden gasp emitted from Roweena as she shuddered and she closed her eyes slowly.**

_There were a gasp, and all stared at the two pranksters that was looking dramatically horrified._

"_The kid killed her!" cried Fred._

"_No!" James said. "She's Imperioused!" he cried._

"_Oh hush up will you, some of us here are actually trying to listen before you, James and Fred, decided it was high time to damage our eardrums with your impossibly high howling voices!" Rose huffed. _

"_Awe Rosie—" Fred started. "Don't call me that!" She cried._

_Fred ignored her._

"_Why do you have to be such a spoil sport? Relax! Live a little!" he said as he moved to lie down in the carpet on his stomach – grinning cheekily at her._

"_Don't be cheeky you. I may be younger than you but grand-mum, aunt Angie and aunt Ginny specifically told me to make sure I keep you two in line neither in nor out of Hogwarts, weather you like it or not." She smirked triumphantly._

"_Mum!" James and Fred cried in incredulous at their respective mothers._

"_It's for the greater good my dear, the greater good." Ginny smirked as the whole room erupted in laughter._

**Godric charged, swinging his sword ready to strike, but stopped as Roweena hold up her hand.**

**"Hold your ground, my friend." She muttered softly as she opened her eyes and stare at the child. **

**"She is in need of our help." Roweena said smiling softly at the child as she reached out and wiped the silvery tears that had started to fall down the child's cheeks.**

**"****What do you mean my friend?" asked Godric, as he finally deemed it safe enough to sheathe back his sword.**

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Moody won't like that." Said George. _

**"And what assistance does this little one seek?" Helga asked, peering curiously from Godrics shoulders.**

**"We shant discuss it here. We will need some place private. But first."**

**Roweena turned around holding her palms out in front of the unconscious Salazar and flicked it.**

**"Enervate." She muttered.**

**"Sweet Merlin!" Salazar cried as he sprung to his feet looking around the room in panic.**

**"Calm down my friend." said Godric amusedly.**

**"****Like you weren't any better…" Helga muttered.**

_The whole room snickered._

**"****What is going on?" Salazar asked. His eyes darting around the room to see if there was something unusual. **

**"****We will discuss this in our meeting hall. Shall we, my dear?" Roweena asked the child. The child merely nodded and disappeared before them.**

**

* * *

**

_**To Be Continued~**_

_**R&R**_


	3. The Purpose

**Chapter 2: The Purpose**

* * *

**The four entered the hall and sat in their respective seats around the large round mahogany table. The child appeared seconds later and sat in the middle of the table crossed legged, still hovering a few centimeters above the table. But there was something different about her. Her hair was still whipping gently around her. But her eyes now had turned to a beautiful Silvery gray that withholds intellect and wisdom. Not the hollow silvery glow that held no emotion. **

"**Dear child." Godric started.**

"**What assistance thus you seek from us? To go as far as to '**_**kick Salazar's butt**_**' as the Americans would say—" he grinned cheekily**

_The whole room erupted in laughter once more; even the Slytherins in the house couldn't contain them much longer no matter how hard they try to look angry as their house founder was insulted._

"_Got to love Griffindor." Dominique said as she high-fived Roxanne._

"**Why I never—" Salazar spluttered, looking incredulously at Godric.**

"**Godric! Where are your manners! Use your proper English for heavens sake! Why Dear king Merlin will probably be rolling around in his grave this minute!" Helga scolded.**

"**Oh come of it Helga!" Godric said. **

"**I was just joking. And please don't give me that mental image, love. It's quite, Unsettling." He shivered.**

"_Imagine if it was Dumbledore." Ron muttered._

_A horrible chill went through all the previous generation as they shivered, thou they got this horrible urge to laugh at the same time at the image._

"**Now-now. Stop acting like a bunch of bumbling baboons—"**

"_Baboons?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow._

"—**and get back to the topic. And I thought our dear king have thought us better to be well behaved." Roweena stated sternly as she raised her eyebrows and stared at them pointedly.**

"_Sweet Merlin!" gasped James. _

"_Bloody hell!" cried Fred._

"_She sounded so much like McGonagall!" the two said at the same time in amazement._

"**So, what help can we offer you with child?" Salazar asked as he leaned back on his chair.**

**The child who has been watching all the interaction going on with silent amusement a while back later turned her head and stared at him. Salazar waited and stared back at her as did the others. After a few moments Salazar got irritated for being ignored and seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose and stared at her impatiently. **

"_Was it just me, or Salazar's attitude reminded you a lot about Severus Snape and one Lucius Malfoy?" asked Ron shaking his head._

"_Well that's Slytherins for you." George chuckled._

_"Oi! That's my father you know!" Draco said indigantly._

_"But you never really cared that much about him, didn't you?" Ginny pointed out._

_"True." Draco shrugged._

"**Child. I will not tolerate and have you waste my time any longer, so why don't you—"**

"**Have you not noticed, sir. That you are infested by a colony of Nargles?" the child asked smoothly, in a somewhat airy voice.**

"_LUNA!" everyone exclaimed. Some said it in a tone of shock, some in excitement, and some in confusion. They all stared at Luna while she just sat there smiling knowingly._

"_Brilliant! It's mum!" Lorcan cried excitedly as he grinned at his twin who grinned back._

"_You knew about this." Rolf stated as he stared at his wife amused._

"_Why yes. Yes, I did." Said Luna airily, smiling brightly at her husband._

"_You did!" asked Hanna bewildered._

"_How?" Neville asked confused._

"_The Bibbering Humdingers told me." Luna said matter-of-factly._

"**A what?" Salazar asked taken aback. **

**Godric, who wasn't paying much attention at first, turned to listen in. **

"**Nargles, don't you know? They usually infested mistletoes. But maybe they mistook you to one, since you're green and all." **

_Everyone laughed as few of them toppled over from their seats, from laughing so hard._

_James and Fred, by now, was rolling around the floor clutching their stomachs, while Rose and Alice just shook their heads and laughed slightly._

"_Got to love Luna" Angelina said chuckling as everyone nodded in agreement._

**Helga blinked looking confused while Roweena sat there looking amused as her eyes twinkled madly with mirth.**

"_Sounds like Albus." Arthur snorted, shaking his head in amusement._

"_Do not!" Al stated, shocked._

"_Al, he meant 'Albus' Dumbledore. You know? Grandpa Dumbles?" Hugo said._

"_Hold on there you lot. Since when have you taken on calling Albus 'Grandpa Dumbles'?" Molly asked, bewildered._

_the kids jut looked at each other, not knowing how to begin when Fred and James sat up straiter and cleared their throats to get their attention._

"_It was the day us two valiant pranksters here—" James said as he pointed to himself and Fred. "Got detention—"_

"_Last year mind you." Fred cut in before Molly could ask when._

"_For accidently painting the whole Slytherin common room—" James continued._

"_Pink. Shocking pink." Fred added. "And Grandpa Dumbles—"_

"_Saved us from Minnie—" James said._

"_And Snape" Fred reminded. _

"_Portrait Snape and portrait Dumbles mind you" he added an after thought. "I just notice how wrong that went out at first—" He muttered to himself scrunching his eyebrows together. _

"_And well since that day on those two keep on calling him 'Grandpa Dumbles' the whole year. And well it kind of rubbed up on us really." Hugo said sheepishly._

"_And The End!" James and Fred chorused._

"_You two left off the part where you turned __Mrs. Norris's fur pink for 2 weeks.__" Alice stated raising an eyebrow._

"_And the fact that you tripped Filch into falling down that pink portable swamp, one of dad's prototypes for Valentines Day you nicked from the back room at the shop." Roxanne said. _

"_Though, I must say. I've got a good laugh out of that. I mean, his face was so priceless!" she mused, chuckling slightly._

"_So that's where it went! No wonder. I was looking all over for that you know." George said. "Well at least it was put in to good use." He added without a second thought._

"_GEORGE!" Angelina and Molly Hollered._

"_Please do continue Andromeda!" George said hastily._

"**I beg your pardon?" Salazar asked incredulously.**

**Godric laughed so hard at her statement.**

"**Dear child! What is your name?" he asked after he calmed down from his fit of laughter.**

"**I have no name." she said simply.**

"**But you may call me as you wish." She said smiling. But her face quickly turned serious and grim.**

"**And I seek your help to save a certain someone." She whispered, staring out the large window.**

"**Who, dear child? Do speak." Roweena said soothingly.**

"**A woman you will meet soon enough." She said simply, turning her attention to Roweena.**

"**Well then?" Salazar asked as all attention turning to him. "Where the bloody hell will we find this said woman?" he asked irritated, leaning back in to his chair. **

"_Why, his manners!" Molly huffed._

"_Calm down now, love. It's just a story." Arthur soothed._

**Helga gave him a stern pointed look as a warning, which he just shrugged off nonchalantly.**

"_See dear? There's a Molly there to set him straight." Arthur joked._

_Everyone laughed as Molly went slightly red out of embarrassment. _

"**Up north by the borders, near the neighboring kingdom of Damstrung." She said.**

_"__Have anyone noticed? if you remove one of the first 'r' and move the 'a' after the 'D' and move the 'u' behind the remaining 'r'. You'll get Durmstrang._" Rose asked.

"_I did." Luna, Hermione, Victoire, Louis, and Lysander said. And surprisingly James, Hugo, and Ron did too._

"_Since when are you so smart?" Harry asked jokingly._

"_Bugger-off Harry." Ron frowned slightly offended._

"_I've always been smart. You just haven't noticed it." He said in joking pompous matter as everyone around the room laughed._

"**Find the arc and listen well. I will only tell you this once. The gate shall open as the third moon dies, and it shall take you to the place where it is needed." She said. She stood up and her eyes return to their hollow silvery glow with no emotion.**

"**Find the rook. And take her where Selene's reflection is the brightest. But beware; trials will befall upon you on your journey and you must all overcome them. You will find those who shall help you on your way."**

**And with that the child faded into silvery smoke.**

**Salazar, Helga, and Godric just sat there confused and bewildered at her sudden disappearance. While Roweena sat thoughtfully.**

"**We only have three nights, four days." She muttered.**

"**Pardon?" asked Helga.**

"**We only have three nights, four days to find this woman before it's too late." Roweena explained.**

"**What do you mean 'we'?" asked Salazar.**

"**Are we not going to send the guards to find this woman? Aren't we to stay here in this castle?" he continued.**

"**Do listen my friend. It is quite clear to me that the child wanted **_**us**_** to find this woman, and no one else."**

"**And how is it clear to you, dear Roweena? For she only left us a clue, and nothing else." Godric said.**

"**Are you questioning my intellect?" Roweena asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**No, my friend. I do not question your intellect. Though I for one am weary as to where this may lead us." Godric said leaning on his chair.**

**At this Roweena smirked and leaned forward from her chair and stared intently at him.**

"**My friend, it seems to me you are forgetting the meaning of the title that was bestowed upon you by our King." She said.**

"**And what may I ask. Does it have to do with my title?" he asked, frowning.**

"**Let me enlighten you then. Your name, or simply your title as Godric the Brave, was bestowed upon you by our king for thus you own the traits of a ****brave heart, a daring personality, a nerve and chivalry beyond else. Do you not? Though earlier on, you were weary as to where this might lead? Isn't that a trait of… cowardice? Something that someone like yourself, whose been bestowed by bravery, should not have?" **

"_Wow. She's good." James whistled._

"_She is so like Hermione." Ginny whispered to Harry who just smiled and nodded in agreement._

**Roweena asked, smirking triumphantly**** at the baffled man in front of her. **

"**Why I—who said that I— I was not weary! I was just concerned!" he protested.**

"**What you said held the same meaning my friend." Helga laughed.**

**Godric blushed and cleared his throat, "well then why are we waiting here for? Lets not waist time! We've got a lady in distress waiting!" he said as he stood up and marched his way out with as much dignity he has left, followed by a chuckling Salazar, a laughing Helga, and a smirking Roweena in tow.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued~**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Departing

_A.N/: Sorry it took a while! .' and thank you to MidnightSapphire15 for the Review :)_

_Ps. Ellie, Louisa, and Guinevere are an Oc. they are mine, but if you decided to look on Guinevere - Sir. Nicolas wife in my story - you will find all about Queen Guinevere from King Arthur's time and her affair with Lancelot intead. But i assure you, the Guinevere in my story and the Queen are diffrent. only their names are the same._

_Oh! And I posted a link on what the three looked like in my profile :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Lea_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Departing**

**

* * *

**

**Early in the morning as the sun arisen, t****he four leaders stood by the northern entrance with their respective horses beside them for their journey. A few people and some guards were also there to bid them farewell.**

"**Now Ignotus," Roweena said as she mounted her white horse as well as the others.**

"_That's the name of one of the three brothers wasn't it? The __one we found in Godrics Hollow?" asked Harry._

"_Yes it was Harry." said Hermione._

"_But they weren't born around the 1__st__ century." Ron said confused._

"_Yes Ronald, they were not born to that century. But do keep in mind this is just a story. So now shush, the story just started and you're already disrupting it!" Hermione said._

"**I trust you would be so kind to tend to the people and the castle while we are away?" she asked.**

**A young man in his mid thirties stepped forward. His shoulder length messy black hair **

"_Probably Harry's ancestor." Draco snorted._

"_Actually, he is Draco." Luna said airily._

"_Really?" Draco asked bewildered._

**was tied**** back by single black leather; his outstanding blue eyes twinkled and shone of wisdom and intellect beyond his years. Though there was a hint of mischief in those blue eyes.**

"**I assure**** you milady, all in good hands." He assured his former mentor.**

"**And make sure that brother of your, Amicus, Was it?**** To attend that meeting with those French people by the border to discuss about that alliance we are having in 2 days." Salazar added pointedly.**

"**Yes sir." Ignotus replied.**** Bowing slightly as he stepped back in line.**

**But not soon after, two young women ran past him, bumping him in the process making him slightly loose his balance. **

"**Lady Helga!" ****the two cried without much of an apology as Ignotus staggered to keep his balance in check. **

_Everyone chuckled at that._

**Helga turned ar****ound and stared down softly fondly at the two young women before her. The two that she had taken under her wing, since the time they were found orphaned and injured by her fourteen years ago near the old abandoned town up north on her journey back to the castle, after finding a special plant up at the northern hills. **

"_Poor dears!"__ Molly cried in horror as to how much pain those two young girls have been through at such a young age._

"**Must you ****leave now?" Ellie asked sadly.**

"**Cant you stay!"**** Louisa pleaded franticly.**

**Helga just laughed and ****leaned down to kiss them both on their heads fondly and smiled.**

"**My dearest, it won't be long. Just a couple of days and I'll be back before you know it." She said.**

"**But then who will help me hide from **_**him**_** till then!" Louisa whined. **

**Ellie****, who stood beside her just stared at her sister confused.**

"**Hide from whom my I ask,**** dear Louisa?" Ignotus asked, as he couldn't help overhearing their conversation and walked to the three women. Though he got a feeling he knows who they are talking about.**

"**Cadmus! Your bloody brother!" she exclaimed, much to their amusement.**

_Everyone chuckled._

"_Hey, does that mean she's the supposed girl Cadmus revived with that resurrection stone thingy?" Ron asked as he remembered the tale old Xeno told them before he betrayed them._

"_Probably yea." Harry mused._

"**Louisa, mind your words." Helga said sternly.**

**Louisa ignored her.**

"**He's been following me around all week and it's getting on my bloody nerves! Honestly! I can't concentrate at all at work with him around, trying to get my bloody attention so he could court me! I mean really, how anyone can work if there is this person that keeps on bumping in on you for every few seconds! Or the fact that late at night you couldn't get any sleep, due to the fact that there's a bunch of ruddy owls hooting and screeching by the window, bringing you a bunch of sappy love letters and poetry from yours truly, Cadmus! " she exclaimed waving her hands in the air in a crazed manner.**

_Draco whistled. _

"_Wow. That's a tough." He said._

"_You think?" asked Astoria as she raised her eye brows at him. He blushed and looked away from her glare. It so happens that the same thing happened to Astoria when Draco keeps on pestering her to marry him before._

**That's when Ellie**** and Ignotus notice the bags and the dark circles under her eyes. How it escaped their attention earlier on, no one knows.**

"**I know I'm being bloody harsh on him,****" she sighed.**

"**But there is just so much one can take. And I've just reached my limit!" She muttered. Slumping slightly, and resting her head on Ellie's shoulder.**

"**Dear sister. W****hy haven't you told me about this?" Ellie asked affronted. Being the oldest out of the two, she thought maybe her younger sister would have told her if there was a problem like this.**

"**Well for one, you **_**are**_** getting married in a few weeks. You're already frustrated as it is planning it all summer. I didn't want to disturb you." Louisa replied.**

"**W****hat? Who is getting married?" asked a very pregnant Guinevere as she was escorted by her husband, Sir Nicholas.**

"_Looks like ol' Nick is there too!" said Roxanne grinning._

"_And it looks like he got himself a wife!" Fred exclaimed bewildered._

"_Of all my years, I didn't even know he's got one!" George said astonished._

"_Well you never did ask him." Hannah mused as she pointed out that small fact._

"_What? You knew?" Neville asked his wife taken aback._

"_I've asked." She shrugged nonchalantly._

"**Guinevere!" Ellie and Louisa squealed in delight as she rushed to her long time friend and embrace her in a warm hug.**

"**Ah! Why if it isn****'t the lovely Guinevere and Nicholas! Good day I presume?" Ignotus asked as he shook their hands in a friendly matter.**

"**So far so good my friend. Though I must say, my sweet darling, Eve, here is getting rather moody lately." He replied grinning, though earning him a smack by Guinevere on the head. **

"**We are doing fine Ignotus." She replied kindly as her husband pouted at her.**

"**Good morning**** Guinevere, did you rest well? How is the baby doing?" Helga asked kindly.**

"**Well my child here seems to be quite active lately—" she started.**

"—**not to mention kicking!" he added, jumping excitedly.**

"_He __reminded me so much of Bill w'en I was first pregnant with Victoire." Fleur said as she stared at her husband fondly. He in turn sent a flying kiss her way._

"**But other than that, all is well." She said smiling fondly as she placed her hands on her abdomen.**

"**Well, he'll surely turn to be a brave young lad like his uncle." Godric said pompously.**

"_A Percy." Everyone__ adult in the room—besides Percy and Andromeda who is telling the story—said in a synchronized voice._

"_Oi! I'm here you know!" Percy cried indignantly._

"_Just pulling __your wand Perc! No hard feelings aye?" George asked as he grinned widely at his brother. _

"**In your dreams****. You don't even know if it's a boy…" Guinevere muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her brother,**

"**All set**** then?" she asked him.**

"**Yes we are. Well we'****re on our way then!"**

"**Do**** be careful dear brother…" Guinevere whispered worriedly as she kissed him goodbye. **

"**You are forgetting something dear sister. ****I am Godric the brave. There is nothing to worry about love." He said. He raised his chin high with pride and a grin on his face as he gave Guinevere a wink. **

"_James." The children__ chimed in a synchronized voice. _

"_You know, no matter how wicked it is. It's starting to get creepy the synchronizing thing you know?" said James raising an eyebrow._

"_No." they all said in the same time again. Though, in the end, they all doubled in laughter as James just shrugged and grinned at his family._

**To his response**** Guinevere, much to his horror, just gave him a un-lady like snort, to the amusement of her husband and few people who heard.**

"**That's what I'm worried about"**** she muttered. But she smiled at him lovingly either way.**

"**Well take care of her Nick, off with your head if you don't." Godric warned though jokingly.**

"_Off with his head indeed." chuckled James._

"_Though not quite. It was still slightly attached now wasn't it?__" added Fred as an after thought of the friendly Griffindor ghost._

"**Oh I will sir, she's my life!" he grinned kissing Guinevere's cheeks.**

"**Well off we go, we will be back in 4 days or so. Take care you lot!" Helga said cheerfully as she waved from her trotting horse.**

**As the four leaders disappeared through the woods, those few people who gathered to bid them farewell slowly retreated back to the castle to continue with their duties.**

"**She haven't been gone for a minute and I miss her already Ellie!" Louisa wailed.**

"**I miss her too!" she cried as they embraced.**

"**Louisa! ****Wherefore art thou Louisa!"**

**Came a cry from somewhere through the halls.**

___Hermione raised her eyebrow at this particular line from a particular Romeo and Juliette._

**Louisa groaned.**

**"Oh gods spare me! Not him! I've got to go!" she said hastily**

_"__You know Hermione; that kind of remind me of a certain event: of a certain someone running from a certain__Cormac Mclaggen at Slughorns Christmas party in 6__th__ year.____" Harry grinned as Luna, Ginny, and Draco laughed. As they knew what had happened. Ron though was seething; his face got a tint of red from his slight anger at the mention of one Cormac Mclaggen._

_"__Shut up, Harry…" Hermione whined as her face goes red from embarrassment._

**as she ran out through the gates to hide in the village, much to the amusement of Guinevere and Ellie.**

**A few moments later Cadmus came running and panting before them.**

**"Have you seen a fair maiden? My hearts true desire! She vanished! Like mist, in the dawn of a glorious morning!" he said dramatically with his hands over his chest as he stared off in to space.**

_"__So, overly dramatic." Ginny snorted._

_"__Kind of reminded you of Lockhart and Sir Cadogan. No?" Astoria mused._

___The girls in the room groaned._

_"__Don't start with Lockhart, dear. Please." Hanna shuddered._

_"__And please don't mention Cadogan!" Dominique cried._

_"__He was always trying to flirt with us girls here at every chance he got!" Alice huffed. _

_"__Well till Teddy here got his way with him at least." Lily beamed at him. Remembering how Cadogan avoided them completely after the 'incident' to their great pleasure._

**Ignotus just stood there looking at his elder brother in bewilderment.**

**"Err… she went to hide in the stables?" Nickolas said, though it turns out to be a question rather a statement.**

"**Thank you my good sir, I will have her at last!" he exclaimed as he rushed off the opposite side to the stables he goes.**

"_I kind of feel sorry for the bloke." Neville chuckled._

**After a few moment of awkward silence, Ellie decided to break it.**

"**Now that went well didn't it?" she asked awkwardly.**

"**Sure did." The remaining three said in synchronized motion as they turned around to return to the castle for the day.**

**

* * *

**_**To Be Continued~**_

_**R&R**_


	5. Stranger

_A.N/: Sorry took so long! .' Here is Chapter 4! enjoy! :)_

_Lea_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stranger**

* * *

"**Do you actually know where we are Roweena?" asked Salazar irritated. **

**They have been traveling for seven hours and were now resting under an old oak tree by the river. Godric was off gathering food while Helga was refilling their water supplies. Salazar, on the other hand was to watch over their horses and belongings for today, while Roweena was in charge navigating their destination. **

**Roweena sighed in utter frustration, blowing her hair off her face as she placed it behind her ear. She turned around and looked at Salazar pointedly who was leaning on the bark.**

"_You know Hermione, you did the same thing when we were out on the wood trying to find those Horcruxes and destroy that bloody locket you know?" Harry said as he raised an eyebrow._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed._

"_Honestly Harry. All frustrated people do it." She said._

"_Not Dumbledore!" Fred pointed out__._

"_He twinkles!" James finished._

"_I guess that's true…" Hermione murmured as the whole room erupted in laughter._

"**You've been asking that same question for the past two hours on our journey my friend." She said simply as she placed her hands on her hips raising her eyebrow at him.**

"**And yes, I assure you I know perfectly well where we are." She sighed as she shook her head and turned her attention back to the map.**

"**Well where are we then? And do you actually know where the arc is?" he frowned as he walked over to peer down at the map.**

"**Do you even **_**know**_** what the supposed 'arc' the child mentioned mean?" She challenged him. That shut him up.**

_Harry chuckled again. Roweena really reminded him strongly of Hermione no matter what she says._

"**The 'arc' she mentioned is actually a portal, or also known as the Veil, that leads to somewhere up north."**** She explained.**

"_Veil…" Harry __muttered. His eyes slightly glazed over as he stared off into space._

_All the adults – including Teddy and Victoire – gave a silent understanding. Even after all these years Harry still got a sore spot every time the Veil was mentioned. It's still quite painful for him remembering the death of his Godfather._

"**When you said the North, do you mean by the borders of Damstrung?" He asked as he observed the map. **

"**Yes, there is a possibility that the end of the portal will lead us there. But, ****it can also send us to the Forest of Dean in the west."**

"_That's where I came back to find you drowning at that frozen lake wasn't it?"__ said Ron without thinking. _

"_I beg your pardon, drowning! Frozen lake!" Molly cried mortified._

_Harry groaned and smacks his palm to his face._

"_Brilliant, Ronald. Brilliant." Hermione muttered under her breath._

_Harry gave Ron a pointed glare as he gave him an apologetic sheepish look in return for his 'little' slip._

"_Harry James Potter you've got a lot of explaining to do. You didn't say anything about drowning in a frozen lake!" Molly fumed furiously as she gave him a sharp look._

_Ginny pats his shoulders reassuringly, giving him a sympathetic look as __Harry winced at Molly's tone. _

_Good thing he already told Ginny, or he would've cracked by the pressure__ of two Weasley glares._

"**You must know that no one has ever dared to travel by the veil. So no one really knew. **_**But**_** if it actually **_**leads**_** us to the borders, the 'rook' she spoke of, is actually an abandoned watch tower a few kilometers from the Black Lake. Right around here." She pointed out a bit further down from the borders to a slightly crooked looking tower near a blotch of black ink presumed to be the black lake.**

"**Keep in mind though that the veil only opens once every fifteen years at midnight. And it so happens that this particular year, is the year where it shall be opened once more."**

"**that means, they'll have to wait for fifteen year if they come to late!" James asked astonished,**

"**or it means that they'll have to take the long way to the boarders."**

"**The gate shall open as the third moon dies…" Salazar recites. **

"**So counting tonight... that means three nights from now? Like you said." he asked in confirmation.**

"**Yes, and**** we **_**can not**_** be delayed. We only have so little time. " She said.**

"**And where is this so-called 'Veil'?" asked a rather rough voice from behind them.**

**Salazar and Roweena turned around to see that Godric and Helga have returned, and was putting their newly refilled supplies for their journey in a sack on one of the horses. After they finished fastening the belt, they walked over to them and leaned over the map to get a better look.**

"**As to your question: where the location of the Veil, or the Arc. It's right here." She said as she pointed the location to them.**

**The three leaned over to get a better look, and suddenly their eyes grew wide in utter shock.**

_Lucy frowned. _

"_That doesn't sound good." She said as Roxanne nodded in agreement with her._

"**But that is—" Godric gaped.**

"**Yes, I see you've realized it's not as simple as it seems. **

"_What's wrong then?" asked Ron._

"_You'll know soon enough if you'll just listen, Ronald." Hermione sighed._

**It is located in the Forbidden Forest near the Village of The giants, on Spinners Island." **

_Draco scrunched up his nose. "Severus lived in Spinners End. Not a pleasant place at all."_

"_I bet." Ron snorted._

**She sighed as she rubbed her temple.**

"**Bloody hell. The Forbidden Forest is hard enough, but the Village?" Godric said as he shook his head and slumped on to the ground.**

"**How are we supposed to enter the island, without being turned to a lump of meat?" **

"_Merlin, I didn't know __all giants are that violent!" Ron exclaimed._

"_Oi Ron, Hagrid's a half giant. You do realize that don't you?" Bill asked arching an eyebrow._

"_And tze fact that my former edmistres, Madame Maxime, is also one er self?" Fleur asked pointedly._

_Ron gulped and fiddled with his tie nervously._

"_Err… did I say _all _giants? I meant _some_ giants." He amended as he laughed nervously. Not wanting to anger his half Veela sister-in-law._

**Helga sighed as she sat on a nearby rock, holding a rather wet lump of fur to her chest.**

"**Helga? What's that you got there?" asked Roweena curiously.**

"**This? I don't know, I just—"**

"**Err—Pardon me****?" asked a rather booming voice, cutting Helga's efficiently.**

**They all turned around, startled ****when the bushes and trees rustled to reveal a person—a rather humongous person. **

"**Have any of ye seen me coat?****" he asked.**

"**I know I've laid'n it around here sum' where. Can't seem to remember where I've put'n it after I've gotten this little beauty here to sleep. Poor little thing just lost his mummy a while back." He said sadly yet affectionately as he showed them the sleeping baby Hippogriff in his arms.**

"_Three guesses who that is…" Harry chuckled._

"_The moment the book mentioned a Hippogriff, it gave him away." Draco stated while shaking his head._

**The four just stood there stock-still, astonished at what or who they are seeing in front of them this moment.**

**Helga was the first to recover from her stupor as realization dawned up on her.**

"**Is this your coat sir?" she asked tentatively, holding out the bundle of fur for him to take though warily.**

"**Ah! Yes! That's it! Wherever did ye find it? It's all wet!" he asked curiously.**

"**Um well… at first I just saw it floating down the river, so I thought…"**

"**I'm sorry to b****e rude, sir. But who are you?" Godric asked curiously yet cautiously, stepping closer, clutching his sword as he cut Helga off in the middle of her explanation. **

"_I feel bad for Lady Helga, she keeps on getting cut off!" __young Molly said frowning._

"_I agree" said Lorcan._

"**Oh! Where are me manners." The man said as he shifted the young Hippogriff in his arm while he extended the other for Godric to shake with. **

"**Sorry there, the names Rubeus Hagrid." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.**

"_Wasn't much of a guess now was it?" George scoffed._

"**Godric Griffindor." ****Godric said as he shook his hand rather wearily with the giant man as he then took a step back. **

**The other three then came**** up to shake hands with him also.**

"**Roweena Ravenclaw." Rowena said curtly.**

"**Slytherin." Salazar said. Not quite looking pleased at the man. **

"_The nerve of him!" Molly fumed._

"_Now dear… lets just leave it all to Helga." Arthur said, calming his wife._

**Helga**** elbowed him on his side warningly for him to be polite to Hagrid as He grunted in pain.**

"**Salazar Slytherin." He muttered grudgingly.**** Glaring at Helga all the while he rubs the sore spot.**

"_See?" Arthur pointed out._

_Molly just rolled her eyes at him and urged Andromeda to continue._

"**Not quite of a pleasant bloke now is he…?" Hagrid murmured under his breath.**

**Helga chuckled and shook his hand next with a kind smile.**

"**Helga Hufflepuff. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rubeus." She said. **

"**Don't call me that. That's me father! Ye make me sound so old, just call me Hagrid." He said good-naturedly while shaking her hand.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued~**_


End file.
